


You Are My Sunshine

by BigTimeHiddlestoner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Death, Explosion, F/M, Loss, Sad, Shrapnel - Freeform, You Are My Sunshine, hurt!natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeHiddlestoner/pseuds/BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's too much blood, and they both know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've posted anything on here, so I decided to get back into the game with this little fic. I hope you enjoy, and make sure to read the tags. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL or any of their affiliates. I do not own You Are My Sunshine. I am not making any money by writing this. It is for entertainment purposes only.

There's too much blood. They both know it, but they refuse to acknowledge it. "Just hang on, Tasha. You're going to be okay. We'll get you aboard the Helicarrier, and they'll patch you up. It's going to be fine." Clint's hands press against the gaping wound in a futile attempt to staunch the torrent of blood. The shrapnel from the explosion is embedded deep inside Natasha's abdomen, with no hope of removal. Clint tries to remain optimistic, but he can see that Natasha is resigned to her inevitable fate. 

Natasha's skin appears to be more pale than usual, and Clint's heart skips to his throat. He tries to swallow around the sudden lump that's formed there and almost chokes. Natasha's eyes begin to flutter, and her pulse becomes thready under Clint's palm. "Tasha, you need to hang on. Listen to me. Where were you born?" Clint asks, desperately trying to keep Natasha with him. 

Natasha shoots him an annoyed look, but answers anyways. "Stalingrad, Russia. Clint, it's over. We've had a good run, but this is it."

"Don't say that, Tasha. You're going to be fine, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Clint, it's okay. There are worse ways to go. Besides, where else am I going to get a view like this?" she asks, gesturing weakly to the landscape. Clint managed to drag Natasha away from the blast site and the subsequent chaos that followed, ending up at the top of an isolated hill. The city is sprawled below, and the sounds of the aftermath drift up to Natasha and Clint's position. 

It was supposed to be a routine assassination, but somehow, the pair got distracted and split up, which allowed the explosion to be triggered. Natasha was too close to the blast, trying to evacuate the civilians from the area surrounding the bomb. 

"The sunset is beautiful," Natasha sighs. Clint tries to look at it, but the reds remind him too much of the blood that's still leaking out of the hole in Natasha's stomach. Clint glances impatiently at his watch. 

"The Helicarrier should be here by now!" Clint snaps. A rumble of thunder sounds off in the distance, and clouds begin to cover the sky. The sunset reflects off of the clouds, bathing the area in a bloody glow. Natasha shudders under Clint, a small whimper rising in her throat. Clint can see that she's trying to hide it, but she's in pain, and she's scared. His heart breaks, and he fights back the tears that suddenly sting his eyes. 

"Как-то ночью дорогая, я спал mне снилось что ты в моих объятьях kогда я проснулся дорогая, понял что ошибался Я расстроился и заплакал." Clint's ears perk up as he recognizes the melody. 

"Remember when I played this song for you, Tasha? It was shortly after you joined SHIELD and became my partner. You wouldn't warm up to me, so I was trying to annoy you enough that you would at least talk to me," Clint laughs slightly, recalling the memory. Natasha chuckles quietly and resumes singing. This time, Clint joins in.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Ты-моё солнышко, моё еденственное солнышко. Tы радуешь меня когда небо хмурое. Ты никогда не узнаешь как сильно я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста не забирай моё солнышко."

The thunder rumbles again, much closer this time. A raindrop lands on Natasha's suit, rolling off of the bloodstained leather. Natasha's breathing becomes labored, and Clint stops singing to check on her. Despite the pressure that he's been putting on the wound, it is still bleeding. Natasha's skin is cold, and her pulse is barely detectable. "Don't sing, Tasha. Save your strength. The Helicarrier should be here any second now." Natasha's body stills, and for a second, Clint worries that she's gone. To his immense relief, she speaks again. 

"Clint, will you finish the song?" Clint nods, unwilling to refuse her anything now. 

"The other night, dear, when I was sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Clint fights back tears as he contemplates losing his longtime partner. After everything that they've been through, it doesn't seem right that she's been taken down by a simple explosion. Natasha nudges him and urges him to continue, breaking him out of his reverie. 

"I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another, you'll regret it all one day.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," Clint begs. Natasha is not moving, and Clint knows without checking that she's gone. The Helicarrier whirs overhead, arriving far too late. Clint allows the tears to stream freely down his cheeks, the salty drops washed away by the rain that is now falling steadily from the sky. 

As agents rush off of the Helicarrier, Clint turns back to Natasha, his bloodstained hand gently stroking her hair back from her face. Her eyes stare blankly up at him, lacking the light and mischievous sparkle that Natasha had in life. With trembling hands, he gently pushes her eyelids closed. If it weren't for the glaring wound, it would almost appear as if she was sleeping. It seems like an eternity before the agents reach the pair and load Natasha onto a stretcher. Clint stays where he is, staring down at the blood on his hands, the last sign he has that Natasha was alive just moments before. 

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos to let me know if you enjoyed the story! Russian was courtesy of Google Translate.


End file.
